starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alderaaniano/Leyendas
Los alderaanianos eran nativos, en su mayoría humanos, del planeta lderaan. Los miembros notables incluyeron Bail Organa, Leia Organa Solo, Tycho Celchu, Winter Celchu, Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma, Wade Vox y Raymus Antilles. Fueron celebrados como una raza pacífica y culta, con una larga participación en la política galáctica. Cuando la Estrella de la Muerte destruyó Alderaan, millones murieron. Las personas sobrevivientes regresaron a los restos, conocidos como el Cementerio, para dejar regalos y respetar a los que murieron allí. Muchos antiguos residentes de Alderaan se mudaron a un nuevo planeta, llamado Nueva Alderaan. Una colonia de alderaanianos en Ejolus fue aniquilada después de que el Destructor Estelar Imperial Represalia los rastreara y destruyera todo el asentamiento. La destrucción de Alderaan por el Imperio causó que miles de alderaanianos que estaban fuera del planeta se unieran inmediatamente a la Rebelión, y la mayoría de los alderaanianos que servían en el Ejército Imperial desertaron o ayudaron sutilmente desde el interior. Apariciones *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Domain of Evil'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * *''Beyond the Rim'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' * * *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómics *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' videojuego *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' * }} Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Fly Casual'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' Categoría:Alderaanianos Categoría:Razas humanas Categoría:Grupos culturales planetarios